


The Bonsai Tree and the Cobra Guardian

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Hate to Love, Karate, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Two new operators are joining Rainbow. Their names are Johnny 'Cobra' Lawrence and Daniel 'Anchor' LaRusso. Cobra hails from the U.S Army Rangers. Anchor hails from the Navy S.E.A.L.s and they must get along and tackle the white mask threat together.





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel adjusted his uniform and stared at himself in the mirror, his brown dark eyes stared right back at him. He made many choices and he was now here on the U.S.S Ronald Reagan somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, he knew exactly where he was in the ocean, how many knots his ship was traveling, he was the captain of the ship, he was a prestigious captain, many ships and admirals begged for him to join and he adamantly refused, he would only join the best one. He remembered at one point in college considering joining the sales force at his mother's insistence, but he didn't listen to her. He forged his own path and left her behind to curse him out and he never looked back since. He was a rising star in the Navy, his name was everywhere and he was constantly getting honors and commendations from from presidents and senators alike. They all loved his charming, boyish looks, he hated that attention. He looked up as the clicking of heels announced a presence and he saw his admiral and Captain LaRusso saluted and the admiral smiled and said "At ease." And the young man lowered his arm and another man stepped forward into the light, his name: Harishiva "Six" Pandey. 

PROFILE OF DANIEL "ANCHOR" LARUSSO.  
DOB: 7/22/61  
WEIGHT: 171 LBS  
HEIGHT: 6'2  
PLACE OF BIRTH: NEWARK, NEW JERSEY, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
MENTAL DISORDERS: BORDERLINE PERSONALITY DISORDER.  
COMMENTS AND WARNINGS: HAS PERSONAL VENDETTAS AGAINST THOSE PERCEIVED AS THE ENEMY. HAS ANGER ISSUES. DO NOT ALLOW IN SUICIDE MISSIONS.   
.................................................  
Harishiva asked "Will you come to Rainbow, you know you can do better than a ship like this, sailing in waters that are...not befitting of your skills." The Italiano-American hissed and snorted before replying "I'm not some petty change the government can kick around just becuase they don't see me useful. I'll think about it." LaRusso gripped and bit the sides of his cheeks as the man before him hammered about the pay benefits and the health insurance benefits and all the technology in the world and the good big one "You're going to make a difference" line. That line was used on young LaRusso back in All-Valley and he was enraptured by the promise of glory and fame, now he just was annoyed and wanted the man to go the fuck away. LaRusso was handed dozens of packets and went through three slideshows and a free meal before he decided to cave and say yes. He couldn't stand the marketing scam but decided to humor them at least for now.


	2. The cobra rises and casts his shadow

Johnny Lawrence was in Iraq, the oppressive heat made his skin burn and his body sweat as he kept doing day patrols, he had been unlucky enough to be sent with a platoon of Marines who were probably cracking jokes behind his back. It was a normal thing for military men as they always loved to tease one another. But when the time came, they were United and strong like a steel fortress, ready to hold back any enemy at bay. And now, there was contact from the enemy and they were shooting the sniper that was aiming at them. Johnny was known as Cobra amongst his comrades and they saw him as a fierce leader and protective of those under him. He promised to keep everyone under him safe, he had to try for their sake. Amir Matthews and Oleg Rodriguez were his long life friends and they loved his jokes and his sense of humor, they appreciated how knowledgeable he was in technology and mathematics, Cobra also was very skilled in Tang Soo Do karate and it made him a nightmare to fight in drills and exercises, even though the vast majority of the fight was done distantly, he still practiced karate. Cobra preferred offensive techniques and that gained him a reputation amongst his fellow soldiers. He was relentless becuase he saw potential in them that he never had in himself. When the firefight was over, they returned to their base in the outskirts of Mosul and a Major General as well as a man carrying papers came towards the First Sargent and Cobra saluted and the Major General said "At ease " and Cobra lowered his salute and said "We have someone for you to meet. His name is Harishiva. He wants to recruit you to Rainbow." Cobra snorted "Rainbow? Sounds gay all right." The Major narrowed his eyed and Cobra corrected himself and said "Permission to speak freely sir?" The Major nodded and Cobra began "I'm...happy here, I don't see myself anywhere else in the world but doing this."   
................................................  
PROFILE OF JOHNNNY 'COBRA' LAWRENCE  
DOB: 5/24/61  
PLACE OF BIRTH: PROSSER, WA, USA   
HEIGHT: 6'2  
WEIGHT: 182  
STATUS: ATTACKER  
MENTAL DISORDERS: PTSD/BIPOLAR I. ALLOW ON SUICIDE MISSIONS WITH FOLLOW UPS.  
COMMENTS AND WARNINGS: HOLDS GRUDGES AND AMPLIFIES SELF-BLAME AND IS HIGHLY PROTECTIVE. HAS A BROKEN HOME. SUFFERED POSSIBLE CHILD ABUSE.  
Lawrence was given a slideshow and a bunch of swag and free merchandise that had the Rainbow Six Seige Logo on it. At this, Lawrence finally caved and said "Okay, okay, where do I sign?" And he grabbed the pen and signed the documents and packed his things as his buddies said their farewells to him and waved goodbye as he left on the tarmac.


End file.
